Oppa, Nado Saranghae, Oppaa
by hsangrim16
Summary: Naeun dan Taemin


**Oppa, Nado saranghae, oppaa….**

Hello.. hello… haiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Gua balik, gua lagi sengsara banget soalnya awal tahun 2014 yang lalu WE GOT MARRIED versionnya Taemin & Naeun abis ;''''''''''''''''''( huuuwaaaaaaaaa oppaaaaa….. endingnya juga sad banget, kayak nyata banget kalo mereka emng saling cinta, napa kaga jadian aja sih ;'''''((( gua setuju tau .. huwwaaaaaa ;''''''''(( Taemin huwaa. 8 bulan gak sebentar loh oppa..

Udh deh yah , mewek-meweknya .. ini nih gua bakalan buat FF khayalan gua sendiri dan sedikit referensi dari episode-episode WE GOT MARRIED Taemin Oppa & naeun Noona dan sedikit ada Shineenya kwkwkw oke ,,,,

Cast, genre, rate, bias ditentuin and terus gak bakalan jauh-jauh amat. Udah tau juga pasti ini tentang Taemin Oppa & Naeun Noona hahaha

Keqibroth bra…..

Yaaaa! Kau beruntung taemin, kmu yang mendapat kesempatan ikut WE GOT MARRIED. Yaa, kenapa seorang maknae polos dan bodoh ini yang dipilih, kenapa tidak aku. Keluh key ketika membaca surat dari pihak station Tv yang menyelenggarakannya.

Benarkah hyung, wah aku memag maknae yang selalu beruntung hahaha… tapi hyung? Tiba-tiba taemin berhenti dari pertanyaannya dan itu membuat key dan onew bingung.

Ada apa min? kau ini banyak mau sekali sudah dikasih kesempatan seperti ini masih saja cerewet sana-sini ini itu, ahhhh. Onew ayam KFC mengomel gaje gara-gara pertanyaan Taemin yang gak kelar itu-.-

*sabaroppanew*

Aniya hyung,, aku hanya berfikir siapa nanti yang menjadi couple ku diacara ini ? dan apa dia tidak menolakku saat awal bertemu , dan aku sangat bngng ,mengatr ekspresi wajahku ketika bertemu dan aku bngng bagaimana cara menyapanya dan aku takut jika nanti aku melakukan kesalahan atau lebih parahnya aku melakukan ha lane didepannya yang memalukan dan… ucapan taemin terhenti Karen mulutnya telah dibekap bantal oleh kedua hyungnya -…-

*taeminoppaberisiksih*

Yaaaaa! Hyung lepaskan aku , aku belum selesai bicara hyung, ah kau ini…. Taemin memberontak dari serangan para hyungnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kau berisik sekali maknae, belum jga bertemu kamu sudah melakukan hal aneh dan memalukan didepan kami. Kau gila maknae! Kau tampan tapi kau ceroboh dan sangat cerewet, ayolah. Kau namja! Perlihatkan tingkahmu yang sok seksi biasanya di stage seperti si kai-ah mu itu, kau biasanya sangat berkarisma dan akan membuat para yeoja berteriak dan sekarg jika para yeoja itu melihat ini mungkin mereka akan ilfeel pdamu. Jelas panjang x lebar oleh onew dan key -,-

Benarkah hyung? Maafkan aku , aku terlalu panic karena pagi-pagi buta sudah dikejutkan oleh hal yang memaksaku untuk tidak polos lagi , berkata dengan sambil memelas dan menampilkan aegyonya didepan hyung-hyungnya yang sekarang sudah memasang tampang bego setengah cengo seperempat jijik MAKSIMAL *Mianhe oppa min*

Ahh, sudahlah mana sini aku lihat apa ada fotonya dalah surat itu? ujar Onew

Ne, ada hyung ini. Kata taemin dengan polosnya dan terkejut ketika Onew narik paksa foto itu.

Kau sangat berlebihan hyung, aku ingin saja berhenti memanggilmu hyung ,aku lelah dengan sifatmu yang sering mengagetkanku hyung…. Ucap taemin sedramatisir mungkin

Ya! Bisakah foto ini diperjelas lagi , disini aku tdak bisa melihat wajahnya, ini terlalu kecil dan sangat jauh pengambilannya….. onew ngomel lagi, dasar persis emak-emak

Taemin, apa kamu sudah siap. Besok keberangkatanmu ke jeju disana akan dilakukan sytingnya? Tanya key sedewasa mungkin menghadapi tingkah maknae yang tak terduga itu

Belum hyung , jawab taemin datar. Sedataarrr mungkinn….

Ampuni dosa-dosa ku tuhannnnnnnn! Key berteriak histeris mendengar jawaban taemin

-SKIP TIME-

Kami hanya mengantarmu sampai disini saja yah min.. ucap jonghyun aja sedikit menyesal dan mungkin akan ditinggal maknae yang agresif dan bodoh itu cukup lama.

Hahaha.. tidak usah bersedih hyung ,aku akan sering menghubungimu kok wkwkwkw, dak aku akan selalu baik2 saja, dan jika ada yg tidak kumengerti tentang yeoja aku akan menghubngimu hahaha

Mwoyaa? Ah, kau memang maknae terbaik. Ucap jonghyun bangga sambil menapuk punggu maknaenya pelan

Hei, jangan lupakan kami! Key yang sudah cembetut, bulletin mukanya udah kayak buntelan itu menyilangkn tangannya didepan dadanya. Ya dia yang bicara tadi dan Onew serta minho hanya diam..

*maaf minho oppa, disini dialognya dikit, padahal my bias, tapi berhubng harus banyakkan taemin dan hyung2nya yang lebh tua dari kamu, kamu harus sbar yah cintaah muaahhh*

Lanjut-

Dadah, hyung-hyungku.. Ucap taemin sambil melambaikan tangannya bak Miss Univers

Minho berlari ala kajol di film-film india-,- sambil berteriak…..

Taemin, telfon aku dan katakan apa saja yang terjadi disana… kabari kami terus maknae,,, hiksss

-ternyata si oppa melancolis disini-

Ya! Minho! Tau perlu menangisss.. Ucap onew sambil mengelus punggung dongsaengnya itu lembut..

Bukan, aku bukan menangisi taemin hyung… jawab minho yang masih terisak dengan merdu..

Terus? Tanya Key,onew,junghyun bersamaan

Kamera keayangnku dibawa taemin hyyyyyyyuuuuuuuunggggg:''''''''''''''''''''''''( Si minho menjadi-jadi

Hyaaaaa! Kukira kau sedih dia pergi, tapi memang daasar kau taemin kurang ngajar-,- Key murka readers…..

-kita lupakan saja para hyung sedang menagis dan menenagkan si minho oppa author itu wkwkwkw, kita kqibrothbah taemin yang udah stay di peswat-

Hahaha, tidak percuma aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk bisa mengambl kamera ini hahah, mianhe hyung.. sekali ini saja –ujar taemin dengan cekikikan kecil dari bibirnya, dan selama diperjalanan dia hanya berfikir, bagaimana yeoja itu? Apakah yeoja itu akan menyukainya, dan apakan yeoja itu sangat menarik? Atau mungkn seperti tante BoA? Oh nooooo taemin berhayal lagi-..-

-Skip Time-

Samapainya dipulau jeju , dia diberi fasilitas berupa mobil berwarna merah dan dia mengendarai mobil itu menuju cottage yang akan ia tinggali bersama yeoja pasangannya itu, dan sampainya disana dia melihat suduut yag sama seperti foto yang dilampirkan dalam surat kmren. Dan dia menirukan pose sang yeoja difoto hahaha

-balkon-

Dlam hati taemin berkata , siapa kira-kira yeoja itu? Diakah coupleku

Taemin berjalan mendekati yeoja itu dan mencoba member kejutan , karena ternyata yeoja itu sedang asik memandang ke arah laut yang menjadi view dibalkon tersebut.

Taemin mencoba menengokkan kepalanya ke depan yeoja itu melalui belakang punggu yeoja itu, dan yeoja itu sontak kaget dan berpaling, taemin pun terkejut dn ternyata Yeoja itu SON NAEUN A PINK brohhhh \m/ *kok gua yang girang*

Mianhe, membuatmu kaget aku hanya ingin member salam. Miahnee ucap taemin sambil membungkukkan badannnya.

Ah , gwecananyoo. Aku juga minta maaf aku jga tdak sengaja kaget seprti tadi.. balas naeun

-NARASI broh-

Merreka berdua , berbincang-bincang sesaui degan sjrip yang udah dikasih sama pihak empunya acara tohh,, ingat inikan acara gtu.. wkwkw

Time to imajination author

H-1

Selamat pagi naeun? Ucap lelaki yang sedang duduk bersantai di pelataran rumah.

Dan ternyata naeun baru bangun,

Ha? Maaf oppa, aku baru bangun . aku lelah sekali, maafkan aku . aku tdak sempat membantumu membuat sarapan sebelum kita syuting (ini diluar kegiatan syuting ceritanya)

Gwecana naeun, wow kau sudah memanggilku oppa. Hahaha aku kira kau hanya memanggilku ketika syuting saja. Ucap taemin sambil bersemu melihat tampang Naeun yang mulai kebingungan.

Ah, kajja naeun . lekaslah mandi sebentar lagi kita akan syuting . Lanjut taemin , dia mengatakan itu penuh perhatian , awas cinlok minnnnn….

Baiklah, aku permisi dlu. Oh ya nanti setelah aku mandi aku kakan membuatkan mu makanan paling tidak roti bakar, -naeun menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan Taemin yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah yeoja itu.

_Ahh mengapa aku begitu kikuk dan terkadang harus menyusun sejuta kata agar baik diengar oleh Naeun. Kami kan hanya rekan kerja dalam sebuah Reality show yang mengharuskan kami beracting seperti menikah. Haaa, apa-apaan ini… _Taemin masih kalut dengan pikiran dan hatinya sendiri ,dia seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan hatinya ketika didekat Naeun, padahal mereka baru 2 hari bertemu dn bersama. Bahkan belum genap 2 hari. Tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang

-KELEWAT POLOS YA TAEMIN-

Gwecana yo? Sebuah suara mengagetkan Taemin dari lamunannya yang kalut dengan hati dan pikirnnya sendiri.

Ah…. (Brukk) taeminnya jatoh.

Ah, oppa mianhe aku tidak bermaksud. Gwecana yo oppaa? Ucap Naeun khawatir dan sambil berusaha membantu Taemin berdiri

Ah gwecanayo naeun, aku hanya terkejut tadi. Gomawo.

Ne oppa. –ya bisa ditebak sekarang muka naeun memerah dan melalang buana seakan terbang karena hanya mendengar kata terima kasih dari Taemin (What happen aye naon neng Naeun?)

Hm, apa itu yang jau bawa? Tanya taemin ambil melirik 1 nampan berisi 2 piring kecil dgn Roti bakar isi daging bacon didalamnya

Ah, iya. Ini sarapan kita oppa maaf aku tidak tau apa jesujaanmu jadi aku hanya membuat ini. Apa kau suka daging oppa? Jika tidak daginggnya akan aku pinggirkan

Ah Aniyaa.. tidak perlu, aku sangat mengyukai daging , terima kasih Naeun. Ucap taemin semanis mungkin

Dan itu membuat Naeun memerah dan tertunduk. Merreka menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam hening –iya bener tuh , hening aja soalnya kata guru agama aku dulu makan itu gak boleh sambil ngomong wkwkwkkwk- tibatiba seorang dari pihak station tv datang dan meberi tahu untuk mereka sekarang bersiap2 menuju lokasi syuting

-SKIP TIME-

Pukul 12.00 Am

Kamsahamida… semua pihak, crue, sutradara, produser, taemin, naeun dan staff saling berterima kasih karena syuting hari ini lancer car car…..

Naeun, mau temani aku berjalan-jalan mencari makan sebelum kita plang ? aku ingin merasakan wisata kuliner pulau jeju? Ucap Taemin

Ide bagus, lagi pula aku masih lapar hahah.. jawab naeun blak-blakan dan membuat taemin terkekeh kecil

Kajja…. Ajak taemin sambil meanrik tangan naeun

Naeun tertegun dan hanya memandang dari belakang punggung namja yang menarik tngannya dan hanya mengikuti langkah namja itu dalam diam, tidak , dia tidak diam dia hanya sedang mencerna apa yang dia lihat, rasakan dan kenyataan didepan matanya.

Hei? Kenapa naeun? Tanya taemin sambil mehentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan membalikkan arah pandangannya kearah naeun.

Yaa! (Bruk)

Naeun yang masih asik dengan pikirannya tak sdar kalau taemin sudah berhenti didepannya dan akhirnya Naeun akhirnya menabrak taemin. So? Jatuh deh mereka berdua , dngan posisi yang au-,,,,,,,,,,,- gak dibayangin deh ngamuknya kalian para fan dan yang ngebiasin si maknae ini..

Ya naeun menindis TAEMIN (namanya juga jatoh yah serah deh jatohnya dimana)

Karena kaget , mata mereka saling bertemu dan menatap satu sama lain dan mata mereka bertemu!

Naeun, kau cukup berat untuk yeoja setinggi 167 cm. ucapan atemin membuat naeun tersdar dan langsung membangkitkan badannya dari badan taemin.

*readers:Alhamdulillah ya allahhh!*

Ah, mianhe oppa, aku tadi terkejut.. ucap yeoja manis ini sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutpi mukanya yg memerah karena kcerbohnnya sndri.

Ah, gwecana naeun? Kau kenapa? Hanya diam? Melamun? Pertanyaan taein yang membunuh karena sangat benar bagi Naeun

Ah, aniya oppa. Ah oppa, disana ada kedai yang terlihat enak. Kajja? Naeun engan cepat mengalhkan pembicaraan demi keselamatan wajahnya yang mulai masak sepertinya wkwkwkw

Ah, ne. Kajjaa…

Sekarang mereka hanya berjalan berdampingan menyebrangi jlan untuk mncapai kedai diseberang jalan sana.

Naeun dialog

_Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku selalu merasa aneh dengan hati dan pikiranku ketika melihat, berdekatan dn apalagi jika dia tersenyum padaku. Namja ini membuat kesan berbeda padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya dibuat namja ini? Dia sebenarnya sangat kekanak-kanakan untuk dikatakan berumur 20 tahun. Sifatnya sangat yah aneh, tapi aku tdak bermasalah karena dengan itu dia terlihat sangat-sangat manis. Ahhh akus sudah gila sekarang, sambil makan dan berfikir seperti ini. Ya aku sedang berfikir kali ini, bukan melamun dan aku mendengar semua yang ia ceritakan tentang pengalamannya sebelum dua debut dan setelah debut dan cerita-cerita konyol yang bisa menjeda pikiranku sesaat…_

Setelah beberapa bulan bersama dan menjalani syuting dan berpurapura menjadi sepasang suami-istri itu membuat meraka berdua semakin dekat dan akhirnya pada 2 bulan terakhir ini Taemin semakin yakin kalo dia benar-benar tertarik dengan yeoja ini.

Di sebuah restoran sea food mereka dinner ya dinner yang hanya mereka buat sendiri tanpa syuting karena hari ini mereka libur syuting. Pihak stasiun tv berbaik hati pada mereka dan member merka lburan Selma 1 mnggu. Dan ini malam terakht mereka libur dna mereka dinner berdama, tidak formal malah sangat santai .

Sang namja taemin hanya mengenakan Jaket kaon dan kaos oblong dan celana jeans dan yeoja Naeun hanya menggunakan saunter dan drees yang terlihat indah dia lekuk tubuhnya itu..

Naeun? Taemin mulai membuka percakapan antara mereka

Ne? ada apa oppa? Ucap naeun yang masih asik memakan mkanannya

Aniya, aku hanya merasa terlalu cepat dan ternyata kita sudah 6 bulan melakukan sandiwara ini.. hahah h

Mwo? Benarkah? Sudah 6 bulan, ahh iya yah. Tidak terasa sekali dan aku sangat ingat ketika kau marah padaku ketika aku mgerjai mu oppa, dan ada wktu itu kau ngdance Mymy akakak aku sangan geli melihatmu oppa, oppa cute.. Naeun asik mendekripsikan apa yang selama ini mereka alami..

Hahaha, ne naeun. Aku sangat senang melihatmu tertawa seperti ini. Kau juga sangat manis…taemin terkekeh kecil sambil menyubi-nyubit pipi chubby naeun dan membuat naeun memerah pada wajahnya..

Ahh, appo … kau ini ekhhh .. naeun memukul-mukul kecil nahu namja yang masih asik tertawa itu..

Tiba-tiba….

Naeun? Dengarkan aku…. Kali ini taemin seperti ingin icara serius dan tidak sperti biasanya…

Ne.. jawab Naeun datar sambil mencri-cari fkta diwajah oppanya ini mengapa begtu serius..

Saranghae.. Ucap taemin dan tersenyum manis pada naeun

Eng…. Oppa? Naeun diam

Tak apa naeun , lanjutkan makanmu. Habiskan yah, aku akan marah jika kamu tidak tenang dan segera memakan makananya lagi..

-hening-

-hening-

-hening-

Ah, oppa? Apa kau bawa camera?

Ne, kenapa naeun? Tanya taemin

Selca? Jawab naeun singkat

Ah? Kajja, sbentar akan kuambil cameranya di tas..

Taemin sangat bersemangat ,karena jarang-jarang naeun mengajaknya foto bersama bahkan tidak pernah. Karena hanya taemin yang selalu mengajak naeun berfoto.. ini kesempatan langka kata taemin dengan bergumam dengan hatinya sendiri,,,

Sambile mengeluarkan kamera Polaroid punyanya (ahh punya minho maksudnya), dia tersenyum puas dan melihat ke arah naeun..

Nah, kau yang pegang kameranya, kajja hahahakata taemin tidak sabar..

Hahaha oppa? Kenpa kau begitu bersemngat? Ucapan naeun berusan membuat wajah taemin memerah semu, dan sempurna,,

Haha tidak apa, kajja foto aku *cheess* kata taemin sambil membentuk angka 2 dengan jarinya dan tersenyum sangat bahagia..

Mereka asik berfoto bersama-sama dengan berbagai gaya dan ekpresi dan naeun maupun taemin banyak meninggakan banyak tulisan diatas foto itu, mereka terlihat sangat naturl soerti mmang saaling mencintai…

*hup* sedbuah tangan melimgkar dibahu naeun dan membuatnnya terkejut..

Hwa? Oppa- dan bersamaan dengan kagetnya naeun tombol kamera telah ditekan oleh sang namja usil namun innocent ini dan menampilkan ekspresi naeun yang sangat lucu. Taemin sangat menyukainya,,,,

Maaf, aku terlalu bahagia naeun, bolehkan kita berfoto sambil berdiri saja? Kata taemin

Ah? Ne, baiklah … siapa yg kali ini memegang kamera oppa? Naeun

Kau saja ,aku akan dibelakangmu… taemin

Ne… Han …. Dull… sett… bersamaan dengan hitungan ketiga tanga taemi berhasil memeluk pinggang ramping naeun dan kali ini naeun tidak terlalu terkejut, malah dia sangt merasa nyaman, dan ketika beberapa ali berfoto dengan kangan taemin yang masih melekat dipingganyanya, tiba-tiba taemin memeluk lembut leher naeun , dan lagi-lagi naeun terkejut, karena itu sangat nyama baginya.. dan membuat hatiya sendiri berkata…

"_Nado saranghae oppa"_

Hanya didalam hatinya sendirii….

Mereka berdua semakin dekat-dekat-dekat dan dekat , membuat mereka terutama Taemin semakin yakin kalau dia memeang menyukai Naeun… sedangkan naeun sendiri ((?))

2014-01-04

-SYUTING-

Ceritanya nehhh….

Bel rumah yang mereka jadikan tempat syuting berbunyi. Dan Taemin membuaka pinttunya. Ada sebuah kotak pos berwarna merh didepan pintu. Taemin membawanya masuk keruang tengah yang disana terdapat Naeun..

Isi surat

_Hari ini hari terakhir dan Episode terakhir WE GOT MARRIED kalian , dan kalian harus mengemasi semua barang dan kenangan selama syuting, bereskan ruangan ini dan pergilah ke teater untuk menonton berdua. Kamsahamida.._

Taemin tidak sanggup membacanya nyaring. Iya hanya membacanya didalam hati. Karena sesungguhnya dia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan ekpresinya… senangkah? Sedihkah? Atau apa? Karena dia jujur dia merindukan para hyungnya, karena lama tidak bertemu, tapi dia akan berpisah dengan Naeun? Sangat membingungkan…

Oppa? Apa isinya? Bacakan oppa.. rengek naeun manja

Ah, aniya.. bacalah sendiri. Aku bingung membacanya hihihi –sebuah kekehen kecil keluar dari mulut taemin , mungkin hanya untuk menyembunykan kesedihannya,,,

Naeun mengambil surat yang ada ditangan taemin dan membacanya dalam diam..

Setelah membaca,

*tersenyum* Hm… kajja kita bereskan ini… kata naeun, terdengar suara naeun sedikit dan senyumnya seperti mengisyaratkan (Ayolah-ini-pasti-akan-terjadi-naeun)

Mereka memebereskan semua bingkai foto, boneka, lukisan, dan lain-lain yang pernah jadi saksi syuting indah yang seperti nyata bagi mereka berdua…

-Teater-

Mwo? Sepi sekali? Taemin dengan terkejutnya malihat isi teater yang sangat sepi , bhakan tidak ada org hanya mereka dan (crue) karena ini masih syuting readerssss…

Ne, apakah kita dikerjai? Naeun menyambut pertanyaan taemin

Ah, aniya kita kan sedang syuting memang bgni seharusnya ahahah –taemin tertawa kecil membuat suasana mereka menjadi kembali seperti semula. Tidak canggung lagi ;)

Mereka duduk dibagian depan, mungkin biasa disebut VIP heheh… ya diteater inlah Episode terakhir naeun dan taemin di rilis,, hmmmm sangat sangat haru,,

Mereka oertama hanya berbincang ampai syuting benar2 dimulaipun mereka asih berbincang tanpan memperhatikan skrip dan itu membuat sang produser dan sutradara semakin semangat bahkan semakin percay dengn gosip2 mereka mmng sling mencntai, karena yah… INI TERLIHAT SANGAT REAL!

Dan ketika mereka asik mengobrol, layar tancep -,- menampakkan sebuah crop filming, dari beberpa episode mereka, menampilkan semua kenangan selama mereka 'bersuami istri'….

Mereka hanyut, mereka memperhatikan detik demi detik celh demi celah rasa dan perasaan mereka semkin menyatu melihat semua itu, ada disaat taemin berusaha mencium naeun (baru berusaha yah), ada juga saat mereka asik bermain berdua ditengah salju dan taemin membentuk angle dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki tangannya di atas hamparan salju, ada jga saat taemin dengan mukanya yg merona karena pertama kalinya naeun menggandengnya, PEPERO kiss naeun dan taemin saat mereka menikah serta saat taemin cemburu karena naeun sudah pernah berciuman disalah satu video clip semua bboy yg dibintangi nya hahaha,

Semua indah, sangat indah….

"Oppa, ini malam terakhir kita ?" naeun membuka oembicaraan ditengah2 keteperangahn mereka dengan tingkh mereka sendiri,, hahah sperti nyata cinta~

"Ne, sudah 8 bulan yah.. haha tidak terasa, dan mungkin jika ini nyata kamu sudah akan mengandung anakku eoh?" taemin menciba menggoda naeun! DAN BERHASIL!

Alhasil wajah naeun sekarang sudah memerah padam..

"Ya! Oppa kau ini, membuatku gugup saja" Naeun

"Saranghae, mian tidak bisa menjadi 'suami' yang baik" taemin mengucapkannya tulus, sambil mengusap surai coklah naeun….

"Hiks….hiks….hiks…"

ISAKAN? Siapa yg menangis?

"Naeun? Kenapa menangis eoh?" Taemin bingung melihat 'istri'nya menangis tiba2, apa karena kata-kata nya?

"Ah, Gwecanna oppa. Aku akan merindukanmu.. " Naeun masih menangis berusaha menenangkan dan menghapus jejak air matanya, namun dihentikan taemin dan segera memeluknya

"Jangan enangis kita akan sering bertemu, aku juga akan merindukanmu. Hmm, apa kau punya permintaan?"

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, " dengancepat naeun menjawab

"Ne"

Taemin menyanyikan sebuah lagi yang sangat Fluffy bu hurt menurut author,,,,,,,, and, setelah taemin menyanyikan lagu buat naeun , naeun hanya tersenyum dengan mata sembabnya,

"Mari berfoto" ajak naeun

"ini kedua kalinya kau mengajakkku, ini langka…" taemin sangat senang dan tentu tidak menyia-nyiakannya

"hahahhaa, kau menghitunya oppa-,-? Mian, aku malu mengajakmu berfoto aku takut kau menolaknya hahaha" Naeun dengan wajah yg merona dan tertunduk menjawabbnya

"Ne, gwecanayoo"

Mereka berfoto-foto dan sampailah akhirnya syuting selesai,,,

Eitt…. Belum abis dong!

"Naeun? Mau kuantar?" siapa ini yg berbicara dengan naeun?

"Tidak usah, nanti aku merepotkan aku bisa menunggu menegerku menjemputku ." Naeun menjawabnya dan sambil tersenyum

"Ayolah, kita akan lama tidak bertemu…" siapa yook ini?

"Hm, baiklah asalakan ini tidak merepotkanmu oppa?" Naeun jawabin siapa yokkk

"Ani, ayo masuk kemobil" taemin mempersilahkan naeun untuk memasuki mobilnya sambil membukakan pintunya,

YA ITU TAEMIN

Selama diperjalanan mereka hanya diam, suasana canggung lebih kental dan nyata disana, mengapa?

"Naeun, saranghae!" entahlah ini keberapa kalinya taemin menyatakannnya, tapi kali ini sangat membuat naeun terperangah…

"O..oop..oppa?" sekarang pipi putih naeun suda memerah bak kepiting,,

"Ne, kenapa naeun?" taemin tersenyum lembut kepada Naeun

"Aku piker oppa tidak akan mengatakannya lagi setelah syuting kta berakhir" lirih sekali terdengar dari bibir tipis naeun

"Tentu saja tidak, Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae!" kali ini mobil taemin sudah berhenti ditepi sebuah jalan dan sekarang dia menatap intens naeun..

Hening

Hening

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

"Mian oppa" Naeun sangat mengernyit dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri

"Kenapa? Kau-" belum selesai taemin berbicara Naeun sudah menghambur kepelukannya dan mengatakan isi hatinya

"NADO OPPA! NADO SARANGHAE! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE OPPA!" Naeun seperti berteriak dan menangis! Ya, sangat keras,

Taemin tersenyum namun jelas ia sangat terkejut!

"Jeongmalyo?" Taemin memperjelas apa yg dia dengar

"Ne oppa, maafkan aku! Aku bodoh mediamkanmu, tapi itu karena aku sangat takut kehianganmu…."

"Kamu tidak akan kehilanganku!" Taemin menyakinkan

Dan setelah malam itu , mereka tidak juga pacaran tapi, mereka saling bersama dan sering mengirim pesan atau bertelfonan, yah entahlah hubungan mereka lebih terlihat sperti Kekasih dari pada hanya teman dengan CINTA?

END

Maaf yah FFnya jelek aneh, ngentung kaya jemuran empok empok, sebenarnya ditengah2 masa penulisa author mendadak kehilangan FEEL! *cie ilah inggris segalaee

Jadi Miaannn deh , mian banget ,,,,,,,,,, banyak typo ….

Terima kasih udah ngebaca terima kasih lagi kalo ada yg mau comment :# bye bye….


End file.
